


Her Beauty

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Category: Skyrim kinda
Genre: F/F, How the hell do I tag things, Magic shit is gonna go down, NO ONE KNOWS, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm
Summary: Trevor had never really been into partners until teh incident happened. With her father gone a few years later she needed someone to help her whether she wanted to admit it or not. Ayr wants to make a life of her own and takes Trevor's offer with the mindset that it would be like babysitting. It was never expected for Ayr to fall in love with Trevor. Even when they get together, Trevor can't handle relationships well. She can't handle the affection that comes with it. Ayr is trying to understand, but it's a little hard when someone is pushing you away.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilNeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/gifts).



> Hi! This is for my amazing friend, LilNeps(not saying names because i don't know if she's chill with that). And she really cool and awesome and I just. I love her guys. Shes an awesome friend and she's amazing to have around.

    

   The sun was setting, casting long shadows onto the land. Stars started to scrape themselves across the sky. People hurried back to their homes, locking the windows and doors. Drapes covered up the windows to block out the world. Candles were blown out as nighttime finally settled. A small figured stepped out into the shadows, hood flipped up as they jogged down the street. They made their way towards the edge of the city, looking around them frantically before scaling the wall and dropping over to the other side. Their bare feet dug into the soft ground, leaving faint footprints as they ran. A few times they stumbled, catching themselves against a tree before continuing on their way. At a small clearing, stood a small house. It was lit up with candle light.

   “Who’s there?” They flinched, staring at the now open door.

    “It’s me,Father.” Gripping the edge of the hood, they flipped it down.

    “Trevor?” He rushed forward, grabbing into their shoulders and shaking them a little. “I was worried sick about you! You know the city doesn’t appreciate woman like you.” She laughed a little bit, tucking her hair behind her ears.

    “I am appreciated well enough.” She watched the disapproving look form onto his face. “Not like that, Father. We don’t need money just yet. If I remember correctly we have a month's worth if we use it sparingly. I stayed towards the richer side of the city; there’s more respectable people there.”

    “Come inside, can’t have anyone seeing you here.” She cringe a little but followed him, pulling off the cloak. “How’s the city been?” The door was cold against her back. His eyes were soft yet his body posture stern.

    “It’s been fine I suppose. People have been locking themselves up more.”

    “Well, winter is arriving.” She nodded a little bit and looked down at her feet, wiggling her toes.

    “I guess it’s time to start putting on boots.” She paused and rocked back on the heels of her feet. “So I saw this girl while I was in the city.”

    “We aren’t going through this again, Trevor.”

    “Father, please. I have my own life! I need people in my life!”

    “I said we aren’t doing this again! You know exactly what happened the last time! They killed your mother!”

   “She’s different! I’ve seen how she works! Father, please.”

   “I said no, Trevor! Now shut up and help me make dinner!” A lump formed in her throat as tears threatened to spill over the rim of her eyes. Trevor hung her cloak on a hook and took the armor off of her arms, letting them hit the floor with a clang. 

   “What are we making?”

   “Trevor-”

   “What are we making, Father.”  He heaved a sigh, dragging his hands down his face. Once again, he had been too harsh. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed firewood. 

    “Show me your magic, Trevor…. It’s fascinating.” The creases in her palms slowly laced themselves with a vibrant white before bursting into flames. It cast shaking shadows in the room. Looking back at her father, he stared in amazement as he watched her irises burst with a blinding white.

    “I’m leaving after tonight. I plan on looking for some extra money.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short! I hope you still like it.

    Trevor let out a shaky sigh as she was pressed back into a wall, pressing her hips forward a little. The taller female bent down a little, peppering kisses over her face and down onto her neck.

    “Kyris, please.”  It came out more desperate than intended, causing her to turn away a little bit. 

    “Patient, honeybee.” She pressed herself against the other, cupping her face into her hands and pulling her up into a kiss. Trevor’s hands gripped at her hips, nails slowly digging into the soft skin. Something didn’t feel right. While she was grateful Kyris was even showing her affection it just didn’t feel right. 

    “I should go. Gotta check the mission board.”

    “Trevor?”

    “I’ll see you around.”

    “Am I not good enough?” White light laced over her palms and up her arms.

    “K-Kyris. Please let me go.”

    “You always leave in the middle of everything. Why? Why am I not good enough?” Palms heating up, her grip tightened.

    “You’re hurting me.”

    “Well you’re hurting me too! I’m tired of just being your filler.”

    “You aren’t a filler!”

    “I know I am, Trevor! I’m your stand in because you want the fuck that high class blue bitch! She doesn’t  _ love _ you like I do.”

    “Ky-kyris. You’re burning me.”

    “ _ You always liked me better when I hurt you a little bit. _ ” She huffed before releasing her. “Leave.”

    “I-”

    “Leave, Trevor!” She pushed off the wall and disappeared into the crowd of the street. The mission board was more towards the center of the small town. When she stood before it, her eyes landed on the biggest prize money. 30,000 if someone could bring back the sacred staff of resurrection. It was in the Frozen Ocean where many were said to not come back from.

    “Sounds like my kind of job,” Her voice was but a mere whisper as she ripped the poster down and stuffed it into her bag. The sun was still high, beating down on those unfortunate to not have some type of hood. “Guess I’ll see the green grass of my town again when in a year.”


End file.
